Celebration! One Hell of a Party
by GG Bayley
Summary: Stephanie hosts a party that gets a little out of hand (slash)


Celebration! One Hell of a Party Title: Celebration! - One Hell of a Party  
Author: GG Bayley  
Email: dredarin@aol.com  
Rating: R, I think; lots of sex, but nothing really graphic  
Content: Lots of sex and craziness, m/m and f/f slash  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, unfortunately, and have no rights to them. The characters mentioned are the property of WWFE. The word slash implies a m/m or f/f romantic or sexual relationship, please be aware that there will be m/m and f/f content before reading.  
Distribution: Fine by me, just tell me where. Currently archived at my fanfiction list, ggbayleyfanfic-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Summery: see title  
Author's Note: Happens after No Way Out 2/25/01, but no spoilers.

"Here's to another successful PPV in the books!" Raven cried, raising his glass in toast. The others in the room echoed him, clanking their glasses together and laughing merrily. They were at one of two post-PPV parties currently going on. One was being hosted by Vince McMahon, featuring catered food, expensive wine, and a high-class violin band playing.

The other was being hosted by Stephanie, just to spite her father because of their recent disagreements. She had planned on having a party much like her father's, but she had made the mistake of letting Jackie plan the whole thing, since she had been busy with other affairs. Thus, her high class apartment was currently filled with empty beer cans, strewn with silly string that an over-excited Eddie Guererro had shown up with, and the speakers were blasting some death metal tune Kane had insisted on playing.

Stephanie seemed to be the only one not enjoying the raunchy party. She was currently screaming at Scottie and Grandmaster Sexay, who were making out on the couch, Grandmaster's hand creeping down the front of Scottie's pants.

"Stop that! No! Rocky get off my piano!" Stephanie screamed, charging over to where a half-naked, very drunk Rock was doing a strip-dance on top of her expensive black piano. She climbed up on the bench and shoved him hard, sending him tumbling into Kane's arms.

"Aw, Stephie, we were enjoying that!" roared the Big Show, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice," agreed Shane, who was currently sitting in the Big Show's lap.

"When did you get here?" Stephanie snapped, glaring angrily at her older brother.

Shane shrugged. "Dad's party was lame, so I snuck out. Besides, my Paulie wasn't there, and I missed him." He leaned up to rub noses with the Big Show, squealing with surprise as the Big Show's hand cupped his bottom and squeezed.

"You two make me want to puke!" Stephanie spat, looking disgusted. "Get a room!"

"Ok. Can we use yours?" Shane asked.

"No!" Stephanie screamed.

"We'll use the guestroom then. Come on baby," Big Show announced, standing up and taking Shane with him. Shane wrapped his legs around Show's waist, giggling as the Big Show carried him towards the bedrooms.

"Shane McMahon, I am going to tell Daddy!" Stephanie screamed after him. "If you mess up any of my sheets I'll kill you! You slut!"

"Go Shaw" came Chris Benoit's voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah, go all the way baby!" Eddie echoed.

Stephanie dashed over to the group of people on the other side of the room, pushing past Chris Jericho and X-Pac, who were too busy necking with each other to even notice her. She immediately saw what was holding everyone's attention; Bradshaw and Test were rolling around the floor, making out furiously. Both were shirtless, Test's pants down around his ankles. The only thing covering him was a silky black thong, which was holding the gaze of several of the men watching.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "You are not having sex on my carpet, this is a designer brand! Get up right now!"

Neither man paid any attention to her at all, both being very drunk and very horny. The crowd around them cheered as Shaw's hand found the edge of Test's thong, all watching expectantly. Stephanie looked around frantically, spotting a broom at the door to the kitchen. She ran over and grabbed it, returning quickly to the crowd. "Get off my carpet!" she screamed, whacking Test and Shaw repeatedly with the broom. "Get up!"

"Hey, stop it, OW!" Shaw cried, trying to shield himself from her blows. "I'm just trying to get a little ass! Jeez!"

"Get some ass in your own home!" Stephanie screamed.

"Alright, alright!" Shaw conceded, standing up and pulling Test with him. He promptly hefted Test over his shoulder, heading the same direction that Shane and Show had. The crowd groaned in disappointment.

"NOT IN MY BEDROOM!!" Stephanie screamed, watching with horror as Shaw closed the door behind him. She dashed for her room, but stopped short when she saw what was going on in the kitchen. Kane had Raven pinned against the fridge, the two dark-haired men making out furiously, knocking off the fridge magnets left and right. Raven's legs were wrapped around Kane's waist, his hand down the front of Kane's jeans.

"What are you doing?!?!?" Stephanie shrieked. "Stop it now!!!"

Raven and Kane paid no attention to the fuming woman. "Oh god baby, I want you now!" Raven groaned, increasing the movements of his hand. "Oh god I want you!"

"Oh - but all the rooms are full," Kane gasped, arching into Raven's touches as he ravished the smaller man's mouth. "Oh yes, baby!"

"Pantry's got a door," Raven panted, gesturing to the small room Stephanie stored her kitchen supplies in."

"NO!!!!" the youngest McMahon shrieked. "No no no, not in there!" She dashed for the door, but Raven and Kane beat her, slamming the door behind them. "No! Get out of there! HEYYYYYY!" Stephanie screamed, banging on the door with her fists.

Some loud whooping from the living room caught her attention, along with the shout of "Go for it, Scottie!" Stephanie dashed back into the room, her mouth falling open when she saw Scottie lying on the couch, giving Grandmaster a blow job right there on the cushions.

"My couch!" she screamed. "My good couch! No!!!" She grabbed the broom again, running like mad to the couch and whacking Scottie in the back of the head. "No no no no no not on my good cushions!" she shrieked.

K-Kwik had been watching the pair hungrily, his tongue running over his lips with desire. He glanced at a nearby closet, then back at the two men being pounded with the broom. "In here guys!" he cried, motioning to the closet. Scottie and Grandmaster looked at each other, then leapt for the closet which Kwik was holding open. Kwik jumped in after them, positioning himself between the two before slamming the door closed.

Stephanie took a very very deep breath, trying to get enough control of her temper so she wouldn't kill anybody. She closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs, screaming until she ran out of breath. She opened her eyes, expecting to see everyone staring at her, but instead she saw no one. While she wasn't looking, Jericho and X-Pac had snuck off to the bathroom with Eddie and Benoit, Steven and Val had found their own storage closet to occupy, and Rock had run into the guest room, continuing his strip show for a very busy Shane and Big Show.

Stephanie could hear a variety of moans and cries coming from practically every room in her house, especially the closet that Too Cool and K-Kwik were occupying. She jumped as the closet burst open, a half-naked K-Kwik falling out onto the carpet before the door was yanked closed. His jeans look like they had been hastily pulled on, the zipper only halfway done up, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Wow," the young man breathed, a look of awe on his face. "Woooooow."

"Hey Kwik!" shouted Rocky, having just run into the living room, now butt naked. "There's a closet in the guestroom! Come on, the Rock wants to give you a taste of his pie!" The Great One grabbed Kwik by the arm, pulling the excited young man back the way he had come.

"Steph, this is the best party ever!" Kwik shouted at the hostess before he and Rock disappeared into the guestroom.

"Oh lord." Stephanie put her head in her hands, sinking down onto the couch. "This is a disaster." She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see two pairs of eyes on her.

"Ah come on, everyone's having fun," Jackie told her, exchanging a sly look with Ivory, who was standing next to her. "You need to loosen up, Steph."

"How am I supposed to do that when people are having sex all over my apartment?!?" Stephanie exclaimed. She glanced down at her lap and bit her lip. "And I haven't gotten any for months," she said in a quieter voice.

Jackie and Ivory looked at each other and grinned, Jackie licking her lips. "Well we could fix that, honey."

"What?" Stephanie looked surprised as both women hopped over the back of the couch, sitting to either side of her.

"She said, we could fix your little problem," Ivory chuckled, reaching for the hem of Stephanie's shirt and pulling it off over her head, revealing the young woman's bulging bosom.

"Ohhhh yeah," Jackie agreed, reaching for the silver zipper on the side of Stephanie's black miniskirt. She pulled the garment away, revealing the thong Stephanie had on underneath.

"It'll be fun," Ivory cooed, reaching for the clasp on Stephanie's bra as Jackie pulled the young woman's panties off. Stephanie bit her lip as her breasts sprung free, glancing between the two women.

"No one's around to notice," Jackie chuckled, nudging Stephanie's legs apart and leaning down between them.

"But I - OH!" Stephanie cried as Ivory leaned down and took one of her breasts between her lips, while Jackie's tongue flicked out to caress the area between her legs.

Later, after almost everyone had either left or passed out - the majority of her guests having done the latter - Stephanie was curled up in her own bed between the two beautiful women, dozing happily. Ivory was fast asleep, Jackie half-awake, gently running her fingers over one of Stephanie's full breasts. Stephanie stirred slightly, turning to look at the woman who had planned the whole party.

Jackie quirked an eyebrow at her. "Now can you tell me that wasn't a fun party?" she asked teasingly.

Stephanie sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Jackie's back and pulling their bodies together. "It was a fun party," she agreed, her voice a little muffled by Jackie's hair.

Jackie smiled, letting her hand trail down Stephanie's smooth back. "Wait 'til you see what I've got planned for the next one," she said with a chuckle.

THE END 


End file.
